parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Mer-Beryl Serling
The Little Mer-Beryl Serling is Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid" ''Cast: *Ariel-Beryl Serling (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats)'' *''Prince Eric-Rob Serling (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats)'' *''Flounder-Derek (Danger Rangers)'' *''Sebastian-Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Scuttle-Jonathan Steele (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squad)'' *''King Triton-Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats)'' *''Ursula-Fangora (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater)'' *''Flotsam and Jetsam-Roscoe & Desoto (Oliver and Company)'' *''Grimsby-Baloo (The Jungle Book)'' *''Carlotta-Rebecca Cunningham (The Talespin)'' *''Chef Louis-Commander Ulysses Feral (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squad)'' *''Max-Brain (Inspector Gadget 1983)'' *''Glut the Shark-Beast (Beauty and the Beast)'' *''Vanessa-Cleo (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats)'' *''Priest-Prince John (Robin Hood)'' *''Ariel's Sisters-Elsie (Stanley), Mittens (Bolt), Lulubelle (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats), Dixie (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats), Rita (Animaniacs), Felina Feral (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squad), and Roxy (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats)'' *''Harold the Seahorse-Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' * Sailors in "Fathoms Below"-Various Cats (The Aristocats) * Sailors during Storm-Warren T.Rat,Digit and his Henchcats (An American Tail) * Washerwomen-Maid Marian (Robin Hood), Mama Bear (The Berenstain Bears 1985 TV series), and Aunt Min (The Berenstain Bears 1985 TV series) *''Jig Dancing Sailors - Cat R. Waul and Alley Cats (An American Tail:Fievel Goes West)'' ''Scenes: #The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 1-"Fathoms Below"/Main Titles'' #''The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 2-Tod's Concert ("Daughters of Thomas O'Malley")'' #''The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 3-Beryl at the Sunken Ship'' #''The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 4-Beryl Meets Jonathan Steele'' #''The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 5-Fangora Watches Beryl'' #''The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 6-"Part of Your World"'' #''The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 7-To the Surface'' # The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 8-Storm at the Sea # The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 9-Rob is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") # The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 10-"Under the Sea" # The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 11-Beryl's Hidden Treasure # The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 12-Fangora's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") # The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 13-In Rob's Kingdom # The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 14-Dinner In The Castle ("Les Poissons") # The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 15-A Tour Of The Kingdom # The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 16-"Kiss The Girl" # The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 17-Fangora Takes Change # The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 18-The Wedding Ship # The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 19-The Sun Sets # The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 20-Fangora's Wrath # The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 21-A Happy Ending # The Little Mer-Beryl Serling Part 22-End Credits Movie Used: * The Little Mermaid (1989) Quote Thomas O'Malley and Beryl Serling's Arguement: (Fade to the palace throne room where Beryl Serling is being scolded by O'Malley and Tod.) *Thomas O'Malley/Triton: I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady. *Beryl Serling/Ariel: Daddy, I'm sorry; I just forgot. *O'Malley/Triton: As a result of your careless behavior,... *Tod/Sebastian: Careless and reckless behavior! *O/Malley/Triton: The entire celebration was... *Tod/Sebastian: Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! (swims up to Beryl) This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom! (Finally, Derek can't take it anymore, so he comes to Beryl's rescue by jumping into the conversation.) *Derek/Flounder: (angrily) But it wasn't her fault! (nervously) Uh, well, first, uh, The Beast chased us. Yeah, yeah/ And we tried to... (Cut to O'Malley and Tod looking at each other. They don't seem too sure about what Derek is saying.) *Derek/Flounder: (from o.c.) But we couldn't. And she went... (Cut back to Derek) *Derek/Flounder: Grrrrrrrrr! And - and we were like, whoooaaaaaa! (sighs in relief) And then we were safe. But then the Orange Cat with Blonde Hair came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and... *O'Malley/Triton: (upon hearing what Derek said) Orange Cat with Blonde Hair? (Derek gasps and covers his beak before swimming behind Beryl, who glares at him. O'Malley rises from his throne.) *O'Malley/Triton: What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! *Beryl Serling/Ariel: Nothing. Happened. *O'Malley/Triton: Oh, Beryl Serling! How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those NORMAL ANIMALS! *Beryl Serling/Ariel: (angrily and defiantly) Daddy, they're not barbarians! *O'Malley/Triton: They're dangerous. (taking Sawyer's chin in his paw) Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook? *Beryl Serling/Ariel: (pulling away) I'm 16 years old; I'm not a child anymore! *O'Malley/Triton: (pointing his finger at her) Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady! *Beryl Serling/Ariel: Well - *O'Malley/Triton: As long as you live under my ocean,... *Beryl Serling/Ariel: Well, - *O'Malley/Triton: You'll obey my rules! *Beryl Serling/Ariel: (sighs in disgust) But if you would just listen! *O'Malley/Triton: Not another word! And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again, is that clear?! (Beryl is about to shout back at O'Malley, but her eyes begin to tear up, and she swims away, crying with Derek following her.) (O'Malley sits back on his throne, feeling sorry for himself.) *Tod/Sebastian: Hmph! Teenagers. (scoffs) They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you. *O'Malley/Triton: Do you think... I was too hard on her? *Tod/Sebastian: Definitely not. Why, if Sawyer was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep her under tight control. *O'Malley/Triton: (getting the idea) You're absolutely right, Tod! *Tod/Sebastian: Of course. *O'Malley/Triton: Beryl needs constant supervision. *Tod/Sebastian: Constant supervision. *O'Malley/Triton: Someone to watch over her, to keep her out of trouble. *Bugs/Sebastian: All the time. *O'Malley/Triton: And you are just the fox to do it. (Cut to Tod walking down the corridor.) *Tod/Sebastian: How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenager. (Tod looks to his left and sees Beryl and Derek outside the courtyard. Beryl and Derek swim off, and Bugs swims off after them, noticing this.) *Tod/Sebastian: Hmm? What is that girl up to? (He swims after Beryl and Derek.) (Later, Tod had followed Sawyer to a blocked cave. He is a panting heavily and a yard from them. So, he hides behind a rock. Beryl looks around to see if anyone is watching her. At that moment, Tod kneels down so that he won't be discovered.) (Beryl moves the boulder that covered the entrance, and she and Derek swim inside.) (Tod sees this and tries to swim after them, but when the rock closes on Tod' Tail, he gets trapped and tries to break free. He grabs onto some kelp and attempts to pull himself out. He finally pulls himself out with a pop. Tod bumps into an hour glass and lands on the ground, rubbing his head.) *Tod/Sebastian: Huh? Gallery 453px-Beast pose.jpg|Beast as Glut The Shark Rebecca Cunningham-1.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Carlotta Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Grimsby Adult Tod in The Fox And The Hound (1981).jpg|Tod as Sebastian Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as King Triton Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs